Kenpachi Jaune Arc
by benikage zaraki
Summary: What if Jaune was a Kenpachi? Well somethings will change, in fact one might say everything will change. And in that whirlwind of change a single yellow glow laughs it's way into battle. one-shot.


**Ok so I guess it is time to visit an idea I had a few years ago, and that idea's name is The Jaune Verse. Basically a bunch of stories with Jaune as the main character that will all tie in together in the last story. **

**Now as for why I wrote this story, well I had already watched Bleach up to the Reigai Arc. So when I watched the first volume of RWBY (again) I was thinking 'you know who else has a large amount of (insert anime energy here)? Kenpachi Zaraki that's who!' and that's how this story was born.**

**I do not own RWBY, Bleach, or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

**Kenpachi Jaune Arc**

_**Ozpin**_

Ozpin took a long sip of his drink when he realized just who the other last minute admission was.

'_Of course it just had to be a Kenpachi!' _he thought before pulling a Qrow and adding something harder to his drink. _'Of all people it has to be a Kenpachi, the most battle-hungry, blood-thirsty, and insane people around. Relax Oz, maybe it's a mistake, cross that lets hope it's a mistake.'_

At that moment he saw a camera showing a muscular male standing about six feet eight inches, with literal blonde spikes for hair, a single blue eye with the other hidden by an eyepatch, wearing an all black outfit with a white belt looking fabric and coat **(Bleach captains uniform)**, and a maniac smile.

'_Fuck this I'm getting hammered.'_ and with that Ozpin went straight to the bottle.

_**Ruby**_

After being yelled at by the lady in white, a shadow appeared over her.

Looking up she couldn't help but feel a little frightened, as before her was a giant of a man wearing a pair of waraji, black: hakama, kosode, and shihakusho, As well as white: Shitagi, hakama-himo, tobi, and haori. His shihakusho looked as if someone had ripped the front to be lower, showing off the bandages underneath. His haori having it's sleeves ripped off in the same manner.

Looking at his other features he had a long-looking katana, nearing the nodachi range, with a weird handguard on his left side, his blonde hair was put up in spikes with bells that jingled in the wind. One eye was hidden by an eyepatch and the other was lucky to survive with that face-long scar, but his cool, blue eyes looked at her as if piercing her soul.

"What's your name?" his ruff voice called out.

"Oh, my name is Ruby Rose." she said hiding the fact that she was internally geeking out about his sword.

"...Ruby Rose…" he sat down and leaned his oversized katana onto his shoulder, "I am Kenpachi Jaune Arc, and this is Nozarashi." he said as he unsheathed his blade showing the chipped and tattered blade.

Feeling a mix of happyness for being in her zone and sadness for the blades condition she pulled out hers. "This is Crescent Rose, my baby is a scythe that is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"Hmm, at least you don't use Dust." he said with a snarl.

"What's wrong with using Dust to fight?" she asked confusion written on her face.

"Those who fight using powers of someone or something that does not come from them are weaklings who need help." his voice holding back a clear distaste for people he considers weak.

"Oh, ahh. Do you know where we are suppose to go for initiation?" she said panicky.

He just grunted and stood up. "You can ride on my shoulder and point the way." and with no other choice she climbed onto his right shoulder and as he ran one question came to mind.

'_Why is the inside of his haori purple?'_

_**Pyrrha**_

The first time Pyrrha saw her future partner she thought he had been caught in the middle of two gangs having a war without his aura active, but she quickly learned otherwise when a beowolf pack attacked and with a single swing of his sword the entire pack and a good portion of the forest was completely destroyed.

"You woman!" he said in a ruff voice. "Are you strong?"

"Umm, Yes." she said hesitantly.

"Good."

And without proper notice he lunged at her smile still on his face. She made his sword miss every time and tried to attack him in turn but all her attacks bounced off his skin. It was then that she realized that he didn't get on the wrong end of a gang war, the gang war got on the wrong end of him.

"AHAHAHAHAH, this is fun!" he said swinging his sword repeatedly, not even caring that non of his attacks missed. "The only thing missing in this is blood!"

He then channeled enough aura into his blade that her semblance took no effect and she had to bring out her aura to defend herself.. Only for it not to be enough and the force of the hit sent her flying out of the clearing and through grimm and trees, before smacking into a tree with enough force to knock the breath out of her and cause her whole back to pop.

There was an explosion before the tall figure of her partner landed in front of her and stabbed through the cloud of dust impaling where she just was.

"Shall I tell you? You'd probably like to know why your weapon can never injure 's simple really, when ever our auras collide the weaker one gets pushed down, its forced to submit, it gets hurt. That is my semblance." he said as he destroyed the tree with minimal effort.

Hearing this Pyrrha channeled her aura and with a thrust of her spear cut his face open.

"That's the spirit, don't let up on your aura because this is where the fun begins." and he disappeared, only for her to hear the jingle of bells above her.

Acting on her hearing she put her shield above her head in time to avoid being split in half.

"Good reaction, it has been a while since anyones been able to react to the bells." he complimented. "Although, didn't I tell you not to let up on your aura?" he said as his blade started to dig into Akouo.

She said nothing as she pulled his sword to the side and, with a push of the button, sliced his torso in a diagonal angle.

He backed off, freeing his sword in the process, and smirked before hounding on her with more force and speed. Wild attacks clashing on her defense pushing her back several feet at a time, and he was laughing the entire time.

In the middle of his wild swings and laughter, she pushed Milo's button once more to extend and pierce his right shoulder, and ripping her spear out by slicing up.

Taking her limited time of opportunity she turned Milo back into sword form and sliced up his other shoulder and leaped backwards. Only to stare in shock as he released a deep, unsettling laugh.

"Yes, it seems I may have underestimated you." and while talking he reached upwards, gripped his eyepatch, and ripped it off. "But now you die!" and a column of yellow energy reaching to the sky surrounded him multiplying his aura amount by an unknown factor.

With another bout of laughter he rushed her and she could swear she saw a laughing skull in the mix.

But before he reached her a giant Deathstalker came out of the woods and struck at her opponent only for it, and the forest behind it, to be sliced in two with a single slice. And although this was a brief interruption it was all she needed to figure out a new trick.

Even as he proceeded to try his attack again she had already focused the rest of her aura into her blade, covering it in red energy so thick nothing could be seen through the red light. And with one final attack she sliced through his sword and across his chest once more, but his attack also hit leaving a wound in between her collarbone.

"Next time you won't win." he managed to say before falling onto the ground, his wounds already healing.

"We'll see about that." and with that she closed her eyes for a brief rest

_**Nora**_

She was so excited, first she and Ren were able to become partners, but not like that they weren't together together. Then she got put on a team with a giant battle maniac like her, and a famous fighter with a scary smile and a new scar. Oh and it was time for battle class.

"Will Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie please report to the arena. She could hear his grumbling about it being Kenpachi, but she was more focused on her best friend, and hopefully future boyfriend, Ren as he designed a new battle outfit.

"Fighting again Nora?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah and it's going to be awesome! explosions everywhere!" she cheered jumping up and down even as Goodwitch glared at her.

"You better get down there before you miss the fight then." he said once more before going back to his drawing.

"Ok! Bye Ren! Boop." and with that she leaped down ignoring Ruby's talk about Jaune being in a good mood.

"Fighters ready! Begin!" and all hell broke loose.

The first strike was a downward swing that met Magnhild upheaved the ground beneath her. This was followed by thirteen more strikes before she got out of striking distance and fired as many grenades as possible before turning back into hammer mode. The grenades took out most the arena but Jaune still looked unfazed.

Seeing this see leaped into the air and with an excited yell she brought down her weapon of mass destruction onto his blade.

"Very good." was all he responded with as her strike didn't even move his arm. Seeing this all she could do was smile and clash again.

With every strike both their smiles grew, and all their spectators grew more worried.

"How barbarian like of them to be such love battle so much." was the statement of Weiss Schnee, only to regret it when Ruby happily reminded her of when "Jaune-chan" beat her in a match earlier in the month and claimed that relying on Dust made her weak.

"As a royal from the Schnee family I must insist that I am not weak." she said for what seemed to be the thousandth time, but this time her secret weapon was on her side, cookies. Seeing that Ruby was occupied she turned back to the fight, only to see it was already over with barely any damage was done to Jaune.

"Hem, barbarian." she said while crossing her arms and turning her head.

_**Yang**_

"_Remember in order to injure him you need to channel aura into your weapon." said the only other person in the locker room._

"_Yeah, yeah. You've told me dozens of times P money." she replied while readying Ember Celica._

"_I know but you have to understand that he will only hold himself back to make fights fun for him. So if you want to live you have to either defeat him or not be able to fight anymore." she said while also making sure her hair was still held in front._

"_Why do you have your hair like that anyways?" she asked as they headed to their class._

"_What? Oh this." she said before playing with the hair, "I guess you can say it just feels right." and that was the end of their conversation._

What followed was a semester long one sided rivalry between Yang Xiao Long and Kenpachi Jaune Arc. with every battle she left bruised, bloody, and beaten. But by the end she was able to control her aura better than most huntsmen, and she even sneaked in a victory.

All this was going through her mind as she flew through the air towards a bull faunis standing atop her partner. In any other timeline she would have lost an arm, but in this timeline due to her constant fights with Jaune her aura was the strongest it could be and focused on her attack. So his blade stopped on her aura and with nowhere to go the energy from his sword reflected onto him, breaking his aura and cutting HIS arm off.

He screamed in pain as without knowing what happened Yangs attack planted buckshot onto his torso.

His scream soon turned into gurgles of blood as the two girls held each other.

"I'm so happy I found you." she said crying.

"Yeah, me too." her cat eared friend said whilst giving a smirk.

"We've got to go to the evacuation port." Yang said after a few minutes of just embracing. And with a nod from Blake they started their way towards the port, only to hear a distant singing and Beacon Tower being lit up in a vertical yellow light.

"Oh my Oum!"

_**Cinder**_

It was finished! she had killed Ozpin, who for some reason was drinking from a whiskey bottle in the vault, she gained the last of the maidens powers, called forth the Grimm dragon, and was about to kill the 'invincible girl' Pyrrha Nikos. Speaking of her.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked, her hair long being loose and her scar shown to the world.

"Yes." and with that she drew back her bow and prepared to fire, but paused as she started hearing singing from somewhere below.

"LET'S MURDER GRIMM, GRIMM! LET'S MURDER GRIMM! DADADADADADA!" she was focusing on the song so much that she didn't notice as Ruby landed on the roof, nor did she notice as she rose traveled Pyrrha to a nearby roof.

Finally she shrugged it off and went to aim at Pyrrha again only for there to be empty space.

"WHAT?!" and her word turned yellow as Beacon tower, the dragon and Cinder herself were cut in half or atomized.

_**Another Plane**_

An entity immediately threw away that Jaune's path.

It wanted a new body, and while that one was perfect in that regard. His bloodlust was something it wouldn't touch with any length of pole, plus there wasn't a single moment of doubt it could take advantage of. If that was a Kenpachi then it wanted no part of it.

_**Below**_

Ruby jumped onto Jaune's shoulders as he placed his eyepatch back on and complaining about weak fights. Pyrrha was doing her hair back, Nora and Ren were trying to cheer up their 'captain', Weiss was sitting with Blake dealing with eachothers injuries while Yang was getting fired up from his last attack.

"Eh, that fight was boring." he stated as Ruby swung side to side on his shoulder.

"Don't worry captain, the next fight will be fun." the valkyrie said.

"Yeah captain, next time you may fight someone who can challenge you."

"Jaune-chan! Jaune-chan!"

"Hem, like anyone would fight the barbarian."

"Jaune, fight me!"

"..."

"I'm sorry!"

**So eh, yeah. This should have been finished last week, but unfortunately where I live has had me in the hayfields all day. On the bright side we won't be running out of square bales anytime soon.**

**On another note this is a one shot. If you want to see more, or think you can do better than feel free to take this idea and run with it (the Jaune is Kenpachi part...the entity is mine). Now what else was there to do? *snaps* oh yeah new starter. Well I'm going to fix the truck, you go and have a nice day.**

**Ciao**


End file.
